Back To the Beginning
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: He had known she was different than most women, but then she was the one that seemed to have known him best. but he never realized what she was to him until so much time had passed, and they saw each other in very different perspectives. Then again there was just a few things that they had in common, both kept secrets about their pasts, and kept it to themselves.


_**Preface: Going Back To the Start**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, they belong to Marvel. I only own my characters Miranda and Samantha.**_

**Present Day**

She had gotten the call early in the morning, when she had finished breakfast and done her morning routine; Miranda had picked up right away, "I knew you'd call again," she laughed forcibly, "What is it this time," she asked. She heard a giggle, "Hey best friend," a feminine soft, but high cheery voice spoke up, making her give a rare grin which she rarely ever did nowadays, "Hello, Samantha. To what do I owe this phone call?" She heard Samantha take in a sharp breath, "He wants to see you," she said.

"Who? Your Professor? My son? Or Him," Miranda asked dully. "Nick's okay," Samantha said, "But he wouldn't mind seeing you too," Miranda could hear the smile in her voice, and felt the ice around her heart thaw, from her maternal instinct, "I'd love to see him too."

Samantha chuckled, "I know, you are his mother," she said almost reminding her of this, but that wasn't what Miranda was reminded of; it was his father that Nick always seemed to remind Miranda of.

"You failed to answer my question," Miranda pointed out.

Samantha chuckled, "Ah right. Anyways the professor wants to see you, but Miranda there's something you should know," she said losing the impishness in her voice.

"What is it?" Miranda asked quietly.

"He's here too. You know, Nick's father," Samantha said meaningfully, making the air leave Miranda's lungs and her lips press together tightly.

Vivid and unwanted flashes of Nicholas' father invaded her mind, making her slowly close her eyes, almost in an attempt to block them out. She could still recall when and how she met him, and that made her mesh her lips together grimly. She could still remember and recall the lust in those cold dark chilly depths, the fanged smile, the overall masculine charm which had once put her under a complete wave of hormonal desire, which spread through her like wildfire, and made the lower regions of her stomach ache, and the space between her legs grow a bit wet. Now she could only think of him and feel shame and disgust in herself, and resentment towards him, for all the shit he had put her through. The heartbreak, the lies, the betrayal...the infidelities, but none of that mattered now. Especially since she shared children with the him of all people, and the name, which left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

Victor Creed.

"Miranda? Yoohoo~ you there? Miranda," she heard Samantha call out to her through the other line, breaking her musing and train of thought, "I'm still here," Miranda croaked out.

"Oh good," Samantha said in relief, "I thought I lost you. So are you coming?"

Miranda tried hard not to let her mask crack, but only let a forced smirk slip onto her face, "And what exactly does anything involving him have to do with me," she asked lowly, but thinly. There was a long silence at the end of the line, but Samantha spoke up, "Because like it or not, he's your children's father."

The dark haired woman fought back a wince at that – Nicholas wasn't the only child she shared with Victor Creed.

They shared a daughter together before Nick was even born, which Miranda had loved unconditionally.

She loved all her children – well, tried to at least, especially when it involved Nick, who looked so much like his father, that it often times, brought some discomfort to her.

"I'm on my way," Miranda said thinly after a long silence. "Good. I'll see you at the institute," Samantha said in smug approval, knowing that Miranda always learned to put her own kids first, especially when it came to their wellbeing. "What time do you think you'll arrive," Samantha asked.

"Soon," Miranda answered cryptically, "I'll see you there bye," she said. "Bye Miranda, and don't worry so much, everything will be alright," Samantha soothed her. It was a shame Miranda didn't have Samantha's optimism or sunny outlook on life.

Miranda hung up the phone and looked up, "Hadley," she called for her house servant, who arrived quickly, "Yes ma'am," the elderly woman asked. In her youth Hadley was a beautiful but shy timid girl with mousy blond hair, and soft fawn-like brown eyes, but the blond hair was fading, and her youthful face was decorated with age lines, but Miranda found it difficult on letting her go, so she kept her around, "I need to get ready to head to Westchester," Miranda said seriously. "To that school," Hadley asked curiously. Hadley was one of the few humans who knew about the mutant school Xavier had opened for children with powers, and had been one of the few to know about...Miranda also being a mutant herself, and had readily accepted her.

"Yes, there's been an emergency," Miranda said with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead to ease the crease in her brow. Hadley nodded and said no more going to fetch a coat for her, "Thank you," Miranda said with a nod, as Hadley helped her slip it on.

"Have the car ready," Miranda said to Hadley with a quick nod, as the servant nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Miranda sighed as she waited for the car, trying to get her nerves together. Hadley had come and told her the car was ready, and the she had already given the driver instructions on where to go.

Miranda thanked her and walked out of her penthouse hotel room, then again the hotel did belong to her technically. After stepping inside the elevator, Miranda waited staring at her reflection blankly, and expressionlessly, as she finally got to the car garage, where the driver had waited. She had climbed in and just as Hadley had said she already gave the driver instructions on where to go. They drove through the complicated streets of Manhattan and past Queens and under a subway bridge then tunnel, while Miranda stared out the window. Two agonizing hours had flown by, and Miranda had finally arrived to Westchester, her car parked outside the gate of Xavier Mansion. Samantha was standing there waiting for her with a big wide smile, and held her arms wide open, which made Miranda smile rarely. She walked up to her long time friend and gave her a tight hug; after all this time, Samantha Blanchett was a beautiful young woman with orange, citrus-tinted ginger red autumn hair, soft plump kissable lips, a sweet oval-shaped face, large baby blue-green eyes, and a few dimples on her cheeks which emphasized her youth.

Samantha's real age, was something only Miranda and Samantha herself knew all too well.

"How have you been," Miranda asked pulling away from the hug, to look at her beautiful attractive friend, "How are your kids," she asked.

"Oh they're alright," Samantha said with a smile, "Doing well, Gabby's still focusing on her medical science career. Cole's made detective, and just had his fourth kid," she chuckled warmly, "Jace and your daughter just got hitched," she said fondly.

Miranda nodded listening to her, until Samantha led her to the door where Storm was waiting for her, "Hello Miranda." The dark haired woman nodded, "Ororo." However the Weather Witch wasn't alone, a darker red haired woman was with her, which made Miranda stare at her, "Grey," was all she said.

Jean Grey gave a stiff smile, "Miranda," she said, which made the dark haired woman bristle slightly, but instead she gave back a cool smirk.

It was no secret that Miranda and Jean...didn't see eye to eye – it might have had something to do with the fact that both women were telepaths, only both had something over the other.

Miranda turned and faced back to Storm and Samantha pleasantly, "Now you mentioned that Professor Xavier wants to see me?" Storm nodded with an easy smile, "Yes right this way," she said leading her up the stairs; Miranda brushed past Jean icily, letting her see exactly what she was worth.

She followed Storm up the stairs and down the hallway, which led to the Professor's office, "Charles, Miss Osborn is here," Storm said politely.

"Ah, fantastic Storm, thank you, could you leave the two of us alone for a moment," he asked, turning over in his desk to look at the two of them with the help of his wheelchair. Miranda gave a bowing nod of her head, "Mr. Xavier," she said politely, which made the professor smile indulgently, "Please none of that, come in, Miranda, do sit down," he said politely, "Tea? Coffee? Water? Or perhaps something else, we have fresh lemonade," he offered. Miranda shook her head at the last one, "Nothing would be just fine thank you. But why don't we skip the pleasantries just this once and get down to the real reason you had me come over," she proposed. Professor's smile tensed, and slowly decreased as he nodded, "Of course."

"Now then," Miranda leaned back into her seat, "I've been told that you...you and your men have captured him," she asked with slightly inquisitive sharp eyes. She only hoped her tone and voice didn't betray her aloof expression.

"Yes, we managed to pick him up, after running into Magneto and his Brotherhood, had taken Rogue captive," Xavier said with a nod.

Miranda gazed at him stoically, "Rogue? The one with the dangerous skin," she inquired.

"Yes, she was captured after leaving the institute, when she believed she accidentally hurt one of my instructors, Logan," he informed, at which Miranda nodded briskly. She already knew all of that, she didn't need a replay, "I already know that already, would you kindly get to the point," she said crisply.

The professor pressed his lips together sharply, and gave her a reprimanding look, one which she returned with interest.

"As I was saying, when we retrieved Rogue back and after Logan left, Sabretooth attempted to attack out mansion but my X-Men managed to subdue him, and Jean and I managed to calm him mentally, and both Jean and I had seen the same vision in his mind. We both saw your face," he said.

Miranda gazed at him distantly, and let her shoulders sink gracefully, and square firmly with a faint roll, "And what does any of that have to do with me," she said thinly.

"We know, that his son is also yours, and most importantly I know what you are to him," he said firmly.

Miranda stared at him shrewdly, narrowing her eyes, "Does he know about Nicholas," she asked in that same thin transparent tone. "Yes he does, but he's never seen him," he answered sagely, "And they haven't met yet, only unless you give your consent," he said honestly. At this point Miranda had crossed her arms across her chest, "And you're sure he hasn't demanded to see me," she asked, "Because if that's the reason you called then I'll just leave this instant," she said. "No, he has not asked for you yet," he said lowly. Somehow that knowledge, made Miranda's chest contract slightly, but she pushed it aside, "Good," she said, "So what am I supposed to do," she asked.

The professor pressed his fingers together thoughtfully, "I had decided that it might be in the best interest to calm him down, and have you two meet once more. It might have a calming effect on him."

But for Miranda that was enough, "No," she answered coldly.

"It would be in the best interest of my students and staff, if he's calmed. I don't want the children worrying," he said firmly. Miranda's cool eyes met his, and he stared at her, she sighed loudly, "Very well. Where is he," she asked.

"In our holding cell," Professor Xavier answered, "We can go see him now," he offered rolling away from his desk, which made Miranda stand up, "Please lead the way."

The professor nodded and rolled out of the room, Miranda followed after him towards an elevator. They started descending down the floors, to the sub-basement, just below the danger room, and on the same floor Cerebro was on.

They got down to the holding cell, "This way," he said leading her out of the elevator, which Miranda did.

The sliding door opened and both Xavier and Miranda walked in, where Scott guarded the cell.

"Hey Professor," Scott greeted them, "Miranda," he said pleasantly, with a nod, which Miranda returned, "Mr. Summers," she said just as politely.

Miranda stood in front of a glass cell, where she saw the one man that made her heart skip repeatedly, and her breath hitch. Victor Creed.

He looked up at her, and gave a smirk, as his eyes flashed darkly in recognition, "Hello doll," he grinned showing off his fangs. Miranda stared at him composedly, with a terrifying chilling but fierce dim fire in her eyes, "Creed," she said strongly but tonelessly and sharply. He smirked at her as his eyes stared back into hers, "Not happy to see me frail?" Miranda stared at him but didn't say anything her eyes remained sharp, but clouded and veiled, her face devoid, though her lips pulled up slightly and formed into a flat straight line, as the corners quivered upwards. She knew he hated when she did that, since he claimed to be such an expert at reading people; she'd purposely do this just to rile him up. She just stared at him, which made him growl, "What," he snapped at her.

She just stared at him, fighting back a smirk and also fighting to keep her face from breaking it's facade, as her lips betrayed an ambiguous hint of a smile, "..."

His growl grew louder, "What frail? What," he demanded. Miranda just stared at him neutrally, "..."

Victor growled again, "See somethin' you like doll," he grinned darkly, "Maybe if you get me out of this cell, I'll make it happen."

Miranda tried to fight herself on this, and tried not to let this comment crack her mask, "..." Sabretooth let out a grunt, "Been awhile hadn't it doll, your pussy miss me yet," he grinned wickedly.

Miranda's lips gave a twitch, "Your sense of humor was and still continues to be a delight," she said thickly. Sabretooth laughed loudly, "I see you lost your sense of humor, along with other things," he said with a dirty laugh and smile.

Miranda glanced at Charles Xavier and Scott, "Do you think you can leave us alone," she asked, twisting her neck gracefully, to look at the two men over her shoulder.

Both men hesitated, but Charles gave Scott a look and both nodded, "You can reach us if you want," Charles said. Miranda nodded and watched them leave, ignoring the way Sabretooth was leering at her and visibly and obviously checking her out.

After 15 years, she still looked fucking hot, Sabretooth noted this with a grin, of course, they've been fucking for a lot longer than that. And throughout the centuries and years, this doll, had always been his favorite fuck, and bed partner. She was just as damn beautiful as he remembered; the soft dark hair which had been cut down to her shoulders, the liquid like green-ashen gray eyes, that could reflect so many aquatic colors that could turn blue in the right light, and soft pallid delicate skin. All of her, every part of her belonged to him and it always would. Those alluring looks and features were his, and nothing, not even any man would change that.

"What can I do for ya' doll," he asked with a wide grin. Miranda just stared at him again, "..." She quietly took a few steps and looked down at her shoes in a professional way.

She crossed her hands in front of her, placing one over the other gracefully, " Why did you attack the mansion," she asked firmly.

Sabretooth gazed at her, "I think you know why," he growled at her. She shifted in her spot, "Do I," she asked sharply.

"Yeah you do, frail," he growled loudly.

Miranda allowed her face to betray her just this one time, and let her lips twist upwards in a smile, "I think we both know that I'm far from frail," she remarked cleverly.

He stared at her with blazing eyes – he lusted after her and hated her all at the same time, and yet some other deeper force drew him to her.

Victor Creed grew quiet and stared at her up and down, "Yeah," he grunted.

The feral knew perfectly well, that she was far from frail, if she survived sex with him then she was definitely no frail at all. But then he knew she was no frail from the moment he laid eyes on her, almost 90 years ago, when she was no older than the Runt's pet frail, the Rogue...


End file.
